Regalo
by Seba20
Summary: Estoy enamorada de Toni, lo saben, pero mi amor por Toni no surgió en la primavera de mis dieciséis, como todos creen. Ya sé, sí, nuestro amor es muy primaveral. Pero todo este cariño surgió desde hace mucho tiempo..., volveré a empezar. Fue en invierno [SpaBel Week, Day 3]


_Holas! Llego con este pequeño fic para marcar presencia en la SpaBel Week (que ya pasó) porque mi tablet se echó a perder y ahí tenía mis escritos. Para variar, empiezo con el tercer día y no con el primero. Yay Seba, vas bien._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Fic presente para la_ SpaBel Week, Day 3: Demonstrating (Ways to Say I Love You)

 _Tanto Hetalia como sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

Fue hace muchos años. No, esperen, déjenme comenzar de nuevo esta historia.

Fue en invierno, es fácil de recordar, iba vestida como un oso de lo abrigada. En esos tiempos me gustaba Minnie Mouse, así que compraba ropa parecida a la que ella ocupaba, entre ellos, el gran moño. Pero como era invierno, no podía usar solo un vestido, y como tenía unos cinco años, no usaba tacones.

Así que solo usaba el moño..., no estoy llegando a ninguna parte. En fin, fue en invierno, además, porque sentí mucho calor en las mejillas cuando eso pasó.

¿Qué pasó? Ustedes no lo saben, fue nuestro secreto hasta hace poco. Hasta ahora, supongo.

Estoy enamorada de Toni, lo saben, pero mi amor por Toni no surgió en la primavera de mis dieciséis, como todos creen. Ya sé, sí, nuestro amor es muy primaveral. Pero todo este cariño surgió desde hace mucho tiempo... Volveré a empezar.

Fue en invierno, e iba vestida como un oso de lo abrigada. Eran las vacaciones, porque no recuerdo haber ido al colegio. Apenas tenía cinco años y ya me gustaba hacer feliz a la gente. En esa temporada estaba mucho más alegre porque hace poco había nacido mi hermanito, y esta sería su primera navidad, pero aún quedaba para aquello.

Caminaba de la mano con mi madre, y mi hermanito iba en su coche, ya con 7 meses de vida. Era un niño rechoncho, de rizos dorados y cachetes colorados. Alzaba las manos enguantadas como las mías, llamándome a balbuceos. Este niño era el centro de atención de la plaza por la que caminábamos, era un ángel traído a la Tierra, era el bebé y el ser más hermoso que pudiese existir. Claro, desde una posición objetiva como la de hermana mayor.

En fin, toda esta atención en la plaza fue arrebatada por el vendedor de helados. Obvio, el helado nunca es dejado para después, incluso en invierno. Y como todos los niños, y al parecer algunos adultos, corrí a comprar helados. Mi madre compró uno para ella, de vainilla, y después de una larga espera, me compró uno de chocolate.

Porque adoro el chocolate, y este helado de chocolate no es como esos helados de chocolate con sabor a un grasoso chocolate. No, era el mejor helado de chocolate que existiese. Y era para mí, todo mío. Pero el ángel comenzó a llorar y mi madre, en un descuido, volteó tan rápido que me empujó, y mi helado de chocolate cayó en el pasto.

Como toda buena niña, comencé a llorar. Comencé a llorar tan fuerte que ni el ángel ni el heladero juntos captaban la atención tanto como yo. Mi madre trató de consolarme, iba a comprar otro helado de chocolate, ¡pero se acabaron! Y las esperanzas rotas de otro helado de chocolate hicieron que llorara más, y conmigo, mi hermano el ángel, que me acompañaba en el dolor.

Lo importante viene aquí, unos pies pequeños, borrosos por las lágrimas, aparecieron ante mi visión cabizbaja. Alcé la vista y encontré a uno de los niños más lindos que podría encontrar, sin contar a mis dos hermanos. No era como mi familia, sino que era moreno, con pelo castaño como mi helado de chocolate, unos hermosos ojos como las aceitunas que comemos en los cumpleaños y una sonrisa radiante, aún más radiante que la de mis abuelos. Ese niño expresaba algo que me hacía reír y dejar de llorar. Era lindo, y éste es uno de los cumplidos más grandes expresados en la faz del planeta, porque la palabra "lindo" expresada por un niño o por un abuelo es tan pura e inocente que no es comparable a nada más. Pero más que lindo de apariencia, parecía ser lindo de interior.

-Toma, ¡te lo regalo! -expresó, radiante.

Vi a qué regalo se refería, y extendía sus manitos sosteniendo un hermoso helado de chocolate. ¡Y era un regalo!, ¡y era para mí! No veía la manera de poder agradecerle, y cuándo creí que lo mejor sería buscar la manera más simple de agradecer (es decir, "muchas gracias"), el niño ya no estaba. Eso me devastó, pero tenía mi helado de chocolate conmigo, y todos éramos felices de nuevo en el parque.

Pero así no se fundó nuestro amor. Nuestro amor vino a la semana siguiente.

Seguía siendo invierno, y esta vez caminaba por el parque con mis abuelos, directo a mi casa. Mi mamá decidió que me quedara una semana para compartir con mis abuelos, y éste era el día que volvía a mi casa. Llevaba una mochila verde con mis juguetes, y esta vez estaba usando un vestido debajo de todos mis abrigos. La bufanda era blanca como la nieve que comenzaba a caer, al igual que mis botas. El moño era tan azul como el cielo, ocultado por esas inmensas nubes.

Con mis abuelos decidimos caminar lentamente por el bosque, para poder disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Yo llevaba dos pequeños bizcochos que había preparado junto a mis abuelos, para que los comiera en el camino. Pero mi plan era regalarle un bizcocho al niño que me regaló su helado de chocolate. Así que, en casa de mis abuelos, busqué un hermoso trozo de lino, envolví de la mejor manera el bizcocho, y lo aseguré con un broche de corazón. Era el regalo perfecto.

Nos sentamos en un banco con mis abuelos, y creo que era el mismo banco donde estuve con mi madre y el ángel cuando se cayó mi helado, porque habían diminutos pedazos de barquillo en lo que quedaba de verde pasto. Mis pies colgaban del banco, y los balanceaba. A la distancia, algo llamó mi atención, y era el chiquillo que me regaló su helado de chocolate jugando soccer.

Pero al parecer, alguien muy parecido a él lo sermoneó, porque dejó de jugar soccer al instante. Supongo que era porque se estaba desabrigando. Tomó su mochila y, tomado de la mano de ese alguien, comenzó a irse.

Me excusé con mis abuelos, porque yo ya era una niña independiente en ese entonces, excepto cuando iba al baño, ahí necesitaba ayuda con la tarea de limpiarme. Corrí, atravesé el verde pasto y el blanco pasto, y llegué donde estaba el niño que me había regalado su helado de chocolate. Recobré el aliento.

-¡Oye! -traté de no gritar, pero estaba muy emocionada.

Ambos voltearon, y el rostro del niño cambió de una expresión molesta a una radiante. Me adelanté, desaté una de las bolsas de lino blanco colgadas en mi costado y estiré mis pequeños brazos.

-Este es un regalo de mi parte. Ojalá te guste. -

Se quedó extrañado, miró a su pariente y se apuntó. -¿De veras, para mí? -

-Claro, no te pude agradecer cuando me regalaste tu helado de chocolate. Mi nombre es Belle, y espero que puedas cuidar de mí cuando seamos amigos. -y le estreché la mano, ambos con guantes.

-Mi nombre es Toni, y con gusto cuidaré de ti, si cuidas de mí, cuando seamos amigos. -y me estrechó la mano, ambos con guantes.

Y esa es la historia de cómo el amor surgió no en primavera, pero en invierno. Quién diría que nos convertiríamos en unos tórtolos empedernidos. Quién diría que mi regalo, y el regalo de Toni, fueron las primeras expresiones de cariño entre nosotros.

Quién diría que mi regalo fue la primera manera de demostrar mi amor a mi actual amor.

* * *

 **Holas! Este es un pequeño fic que quise hacer para poder marcar presencia en la Semana SpaBel, ya dije las razones u.u . Me inspiré en un fanart de _Meko_ , el cual no he querido poner como foto del fic ni se ha subido a redes sociales porque _Meko_** _(Mekodaba)_ **me pidió que no lo subiera. Si la siguen en Twitter, pueden que encuentren el dibujo. Es uno bien bonito sobre Bel dándole una bolsita de regalo a Toni.**

 **Eso! Muchas gracias por leer! (1.237 palabras salidas de la nada ;) )**


End file.
